


The Owl Hunter

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, Monster Hunters, Original Character(s), Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Henry, a former Coven Guard is brought back into the life he tried to flee from, only to be forced to work for Emperor Belos once again. Belos now dubs Henry his enforcer and personal hunter who will carry out his will even if it means forcing to kill a friend of his.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Forced

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of the Owl House, so please be kind to me. I cannot handle harsh criticism.

The Boiling Isles, a different world where different and bizzare creatures lived. A place where once wild witches and wizards used their magic to do whatever they wanted without any consequences.This led to the rise of Belos' and the Coven System which brought order to the Isles and kept everyone in check.But the other witches and wizards who refused to join any coven? They weren't so lucky.

The Emperor's Coven brought down every last wild witch in this world all except one. Edalyn Clawthorne. The Owl Lady.

A witch powerful enough who managed to evade capture at every possible moment, yet again,her own sister, Lilith Clawthorne failed to capture her multiple times. Until now... 

* * *

Belos was sitting in his throne room tapping his finger in his throne waiting, a Coven Initiate entered the room looking rather nervous at the sight of the almighty Emperor that stood. 

"My Lord, we captured him,"He gulped as Belos finally peeked with interest.

"Very well, send him in."

The Initiate scratched his head,"But, sire. He's a rather violent and aggressive one. We had to resort into dire ways to get him to calm down."

Belos looked rather unfazed,"I can handle him... Bring him in..."

The Initiate nooded as he left the Emperor alone, about a second later, the Initiate returned with two more associates who held the chains of a man with three eyes and his entire face beaten and bloody. He was then layed down on the ground as coughed and kneeled up, he makes no eye contact with the Emperor.

"Well, well... Henry... It's been 3 years if it's been a day..." Belos said as he put a finger around his jaw.

"You won't get any thing from me..." The man, Henry, gasped out. 

Belos shook his head, "Who says I wanted something from you?" 

Henry gave out a dark chuckle as he coughs blood. Belos looked rather unamused at the sight of his former Coven Initiate.

"You had such promise when I first laid my eyes on you," He began as his eyes glowed blue,"But now, look at you, you're just a waste of a man, and for what? You helped the Owl Lady escape and continue to aid her in her crimes. Pathetic." 

Henry looked at him,"She did nothing wrong, you only think that she's an evildoer because she's living her own life. A life of freedom, peace, and away from this... Hellhole I live." 

Belos's eyes twitched as he grabs Henry by the collar of his ripped coat and stared at his eyes,"Her concept of freedom and peace is a sickness I have to deal with. You were supposed to bring her down, not join her."

Henry did not look intimidated by the Emperor,"Oh yeah? Your own brand of freedom and security is a joke. You can't even let these people be whatever they want to be and instead you just forced them into your own way of living. Who's pathetic now?" 

Belos then had enough and dropped Henry down in the ground, hurting his back in the process. 

"I did not bring you here so you could spit at my face with your propaganda and a concept of how I should run the Isles,"Belos said as his eyes continued to glow blue," No, you are mistaken. I have some... Use for you... You look rather useful to my own plan to get rid of the Owl Lady and the Human Pet she has."

Henry got back up and sat down,"You will not hurt them, not when I am around. And stay away from them..." 

Belos gave a grin behind his mask,"Oh what a better way of hurting them by turning one of their own against them?" 

Henry started to panic and look at Belos,"No... No... Please, no!" 

Belos grabbed Henry by the collar of his coat again as he pulls out his staff and began reciting an incantation as Henry struggled to get off Belos' grip. Soon, a black and red mask appeared on his hand.

"Once you wear this mask, you will do my bidding and you will bring the Isles to it s knees and bring down every last wild witch and wizards, even the Owl Lady and her human."

Henry continued to struggle,"They will stop you..." 

Belos gave a sadistic smirk, "I doubt it."

And then, he forced the mask into Henry's face as he screams and struggled harder to get off Belos' grip and remove the mask that was taking his mind over. Once a good minute, a blinding light covered the room as Henry stood there, now, with pitch black skin and his clothes stitched together again but with black and red ingrained in it, and his eyes now glowing red.

Belos lets go of him as Henry now stood and kneeled before him. 

"Very good, you are now known as the Owl Hunter. You will bring me the Owl Lady and you will succeed where Lilith Clawthorne failed, is that right?" 

" **Yes, master."** He spoke in a distorted voice. 

"And as for Lilith, she's dismissed. She failed countless times, and yet she can't even bring her own flesh and blood to me... But this time... This time, I'll make sure this doesn't fail again." Belos said as he sat down on his throne, "Do your bidding as if I don't have to force you..."

* * *

Lilith Clawthorne is a proud member of the Emperor's Coven as she was the leader of it and Emperor Belos' lapdog and second-in-command of the Coven. She takes pride in her role as the leader as she made it her own objective to hunt down her own sister and make her join the Coven and have her curse healed. 

(A/N: _That son of a bitch has the nerve to curse her own sister._ )

She entered the throne room as she saw Emperor Belos standing there with a new figure, whom she never met before, stand there.

"My Lord," She kneeled in front of him, "What is thy bidding?" 

Belos looked at her, "You are not here to do something, Lilith. And you haven't been called here to do anything I have ordered." 

Lilith looked up, "Oh? Then why was I called her?" 

"You are called here, because you are banished from this Coven."

Lilith looked shocked and horrified at what The Emperor said, he was kidding right? By the look of his face, er, mask, he was serious about his own word. 

"May I ask why?" She asked. 

"You failed to bring me the Owl Lady, you failed to do a simple bidding,"He growled in anger as his fist tightened behind his cloak," I tolerated your failure for too long, but not anymore."

Lilith began to beg," No, please! Give me another chance! I promise I can bring my own sister here, please, I'm begging you! "

Belos returned to his throne and sat down,"Lilith Clawthorne, I hereby declare that you are banished from this Coven. You may take your leave." 

Lilith sighed and stood up as she exited the throne room. 


	2. Loose End

Just as Lilith finished packing all of her things up, as she was walking down the quiet hallways of the castle, she then felt something pass around her but quickly vanished in the speed of wind.

"Is someone there? Whoever you are, it isn't funny!" She yelled, until she remembered she was no longer the leader of the Emperor's Coven,"Oh. Right." 

She continued her walk but moved slowly as if she was about to encounter something or someone in the castle halls. That was until she saw several Coven Guards, in a different black and gold attire surround her in a circle. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted. 

The Coven Guards, as the Elites as I prefer to call them, moved aside, as Dark Henry moved in the frey with evil intent on his eyes. 

"Y-You're the man beside the Emperor..." She stuttered as Dark Henry continued to approher until he stood in front of her. 

" **The Emperor has given me a directive for me to follow,"** He said as his hand was on his back as if he's holding something. 

"And that is?" She asked crossing her arms as Dark Henry gave an evil grin behind his mask. 

" **Is that a eliminate a loose end."**

He then pulls out a crossbow and shoots her in the abdomen, until an Elite, who was loyal to Lilith screamed. 

"No!" 

Before the Elite could respond with his own magic, Dark Henry headshot the traitorous Elite with his crossbow who fell down in the ground. Dark Henry then approached the downed Lilith as he grabs her mask, her coat, and her palisman. He then nodded to one of his Elites as Lilith grabbed Dark Henry by the wrist as she coughs out, "Why?"

" **No you know what it feels like to be betrayed..."** He said with a huge evil smile as he removes his mask for a moment revealing his face to Lilith. Lilith shook her head in denial knowing that Henry has been for too long. 

"H-Henry?" 

" **In the flesh..."** He then yanks her hand off as he walks off. He ordered two Elites to get rid of her. Lilith blacks out for a moment. 

* * *

Lilith regains vision as she sees that the two Elites Dark Henry ordered were carrying her to the edge of a cliff with Dark Henry following by.

The two Elites then threw her down to the ground and left their leader be with the former leader of the Emperor's Coven. Dark Henry approached her as he noticed the ring on Lilith's finger.

" **You still kept it even after all these years..."** He said as he crouched down and looked at her as she was able to cover the wound.

"I still loved you no matter what I have done to you or my sister... But please... You don't have to do this..." She begged with tears in her eyes.

Dark Henry stared at her with cold-dead eyes and an emotionless face, **"I have a new purpose..."**

He then puts his found around Lilith's body as he slowly kicked her off the cliff, assuming she would die. 

" **I'll see you in Hell..."**

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this took a long time.


End file.
